


To The Hilt

by cobalamincosel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Choking, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalamincosel/pseuds/cobalamincosel
Summary: Lucas Wong will do anything for Huang Renjun.This is a fact.It’s irrefutable, time-tested, and is a statement that has held true in the last two years that they’ve been together.So when his boyfriend tells him that he wants to try something called ‘breathplay’, Lucas tries to throw himself into it, even if it’s not a thing he’d ever considered doing.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 35
Kudos: 259





	To The Hilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boyfrendery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfrendery/gifts).



> Dearest lex, the luren queen: thank you so much for coming to me with this request and trusting me to execute your vision. I hope that I did the prompt justice! ❤️
> 
> My sincerest thanks to S for beta-reading this so quickly and for your suggestions, as well as asking my questions about breathplay!
> 
>  **Please note: breathplay/choking here refers to erotic asphyxiation. This type of sexual activity involves intentionally cutting off the air supply for you or your partner with choking, suffocating, and other acts. It should only be attempted between consenting adults who have done their research on it and have negotiated the terms, safe words/safe actions. Autoerotic asphyxiation is dangerous and should not be attempted without proper guidance and research.** I referred to [this](https://www.healthline.com/health/healthy-sex/erotic-asphyxiation#safety%E2%80%9D%20rel=) when I was writing this story.

Lucas Wong will do anything for Huang Renjun. 

This is a fact. 

It’s irrefutable, time-tested, and is a statement that has held true in the last two years that they’ve been together, keeping their relationship safely hidden from the managers and the company because their members fold in on them like a protective blanket. 

So when his boyfriend tells him that he wants to try something called ‘breathplay’, Lucas tries to throw himself into it, even if it’s not a thing he’d ever considered doing. 

It starts with what Lucas likes to call ‘research’, in that he ends up finding articles online about ‘erotic asphyxiation’ and trying to figure out why Renjun wants him to wrap his hand around his throat and cut his oxygen off, but he ends up kind of just sweating nervously on his bed, glancing from the article on his phone to his phone in his hand, and Lucas is pretty sure that he’d end up accidentally killing his boyfriend, and God, wouldn’t that be the headline of the century? 

‘Idol killed in sexual accident’ or something. Lucas actually has to close the article out and take a walk with Bella to calm himself. 

Still, on a blessed weekend where he’s convinced the entirety of WayV (with a good dose of teasing) to go out so he can have an afternoon with Renjun, Lucas commits himself to trying it out because what Renjun wants, Renjun gets. 

Lucas hears the soft whir of the lock on the front door while he lounges on the couch with Leon, Ten and Kun having taken Louis out in his carrier again earlier in the day, before Renjun steps into the apartment, greeting him warmly. 

“Hey you,” Lucas calls out from the couch, and Renjun walks over to him, socked feet quick on the wooden floor as he runs a little to land next to Lucas before moving to straddle him. “Oh, hello there, handsome.” 

“How much time do we have?” Renjun asks excitedly, smiling down at Lucas. 

“Wow, no, ‘Hi Xuxi, how are you? I’ve missed you’? Do you only want me for my body?” Lucas laughs as Renjun rolls his eyes at him and lightly punches him in the shoulder. 

“I get your heart and your mind every day that talk,” Renjun says, pressing in closer. “I don’t get to have your body as often, so if you don’t mind, I’d like for us to—“ Renjun says, grinding down suggestively, making Lucas hiss out a breath before Leon lets out a small meow next to him, looking at the pair of them with his head tilted. Almost on cue, Bella comes barrelling out of her little dog house, yelping with tail wagging, no doubt thinking that Lucas is being attacked. 

“Okay hold on, I am not doing this in front of the kids,” Lucas says, and secures his hands under Renjun’s thighs before he hoists his boyfriend up, Renjun locking his legs around Lucas’ waist immediately while Renjun smiles at him radiantly. 

“Mmm,” Renjun hums as Lucas makes his way to his room. “I love it when you show off how strong you are.” 

“You weigh the same as a baby bird, hardly a show of strength,” Lucas laughs, kicking his door open and holding Renjun up with one hand on his ass. “But if it impresses you, I’ll take it.” 

He leans over his bed so that Renjun can unlatch from him and land on top of his massive grey comforter. Renjun makes himself at home, no stranger to Lucas’ mattress or to Lucas and Winwin’s bedroom. 

Lucas locks the door even though he knows that the rest of the band won’t be home for another couple of hours. The last thing he wants is for Winwin to walk in on them again. 

One of the first things that Lucas had ever thought in relation to Renjun was the word delicate, like his bones would snap if Lucas accidentally knocked him over with his hip or something, but very quickly in the years that built the foundation of their friendship, and the eventual decision to stop dancing around what was clearly insurmountable amounts of mutual attraction, Lucas had come to learn that Renjun was, in fact, so much stronger than he let on. 

It arouses Lucas as much as it scares him, truth be told. 

Seeing Renjun on his bed is like flipping a switch, eliciting a Pavlovian response where all Lucas wants to do is get naked and make Renjun feel good, and given the curl of a smile that blooms on Renjun’s face as he tracks Lucas’ movement, he feels the same. 

And Lucas, well, he likes to put on a show, make Renjun laugh a little before he gets on to the part where Renjun’s incoherent and under him—or on top of him, really, Lucas isn’t picky—so he toggles his phone to Love Talk, and starts doing a little shimmy while he pulls the strings of his black joggers, moving them around while Renjun groans and laughs, hiding his face.

“I am not going to watch you strip while I can hear Kun-ge’s voice, Xuxi!” Renjun says, but reaches out anyway, sitting up on the edge of the bed now so that Lucas can step between his spread knees and Renjun puts his hands on Lucas’ hips. 

Lucas looks down, sees the adoration on Renjun’s face, and nearly goes weak in the knees. It's been weeks since they were alone like this. Lucas just wants to make it good for him. 

He turns the volume down lower, his playlist on shuffle anyway, and exhales as Renjun starts to kiss along his abdomen, following the path of the faint trail of hair leading to his crotch that’s begun to grow back since Lucas hasn’t had to be shirtless for anything lately. 

Renjun drags his hands up Lucas’ chest, over his nipples, over his ribs, before he hooks his fingers and pulls the joggers down, letting them drop to the floor. Lucas’ cock is exposed and half-hard, nestled in the wiry, black pubic hair that he really should have trimmed before Renjun got here, though given how—”Fuck, baby, yeah, that’s it,” Lucas moans—Renjun takes Lucas full in his mouth while his can before he fills out completely, it doesn’t seem like he minds. 

Lucas feels himself harden in Renjun’s mouth, lips stretching out around his erection as Renjun finds a rhythm, closing his eyes as Lucas’ hands cup his face and guide his head. Renjun has always liked choking on Lucas’ cock, has always expressed his enthusiasm despite tears springing to his eyes when the head of his dick hits the back of Renjun’s throat. Wanting to try breathplay seems like the natural progression to things, Lucas had figured. 

“So pretty, baby,” Lucas mutters, watching the slide in and out of Renjun’s mouth, all of his pleasure meeting at this point while Renjun’s hands hold on to Lucas’ hips for purchase. “So pretty for me.” 

He hears Renjun gag, and traces Renjun’s lip with his thumb, losing himself in the sensation, watching the plump vermillion jut out whenever Renjun pulls off his length. 

“Come on, want you naked,” Lucas says hoarsely, gently pulling away so Renjun can wipe the spit off of his chin, the few stray tears from his cheeks, and begin to undress. 

Renjun’s body is so tight it’s maddening—a slender torso leading down to a tiny waist that Lucas dwarves with both his hands easily, hip bones that jut out and curve gently into the most beautiful cock Lucas has ever seen in his life, thick and heavy as it rests against Renjun’s thigh, the area clean-shaven, just the absolute wet dream. 

“Okay so before we start,” Lucas says, bracing himself over Renjun one elbow, pressing his abdomen against Renjun’s and slipping his thigh between Renjun’s legs. “We need to come up with an action cos safewords aren’t gonna cut it.”

Renjun rakes his fingers through Lucas’ silver hair, looking up at him thoughtfully, before tipping his head back further and looking at the things Lucas has there and reaching up to find the ring of keys that Lucas owns, attached to his AirPods case. 

“Okay, if it’s not working for me, I’ll jiggle these, what do you think?” Renjun says, and Lucas leans down to catch Renjun’s lips in a slow, deep kiss, Renjun’s mouth opening up immediately for him, tongue stroking Lucas’ own before Lucas pulls away for a breath. 

“You are so fucking clever,” Lucas says. 

“You’re not the only one who did research, baby,” Renjun laughs, and Lucas feels a surge of affection so strong he has to bury his face in Renjun’s neck to press butterfly kisses there, enough to make Renjun giggle some more. 

“Okay that works, that’s good,” Lucas says, grinding down his erection into Renjun’s hip and feeling Renjun’s own against his. “Now let me just—” Lucas reaches down between Renjun’s legs and feels the jeweled end of the butt plug he had gotten for Renjun last Christmas. “Holy shit. Holy shit, baby.” 

Lucas pulls back so he can see it better, spreading Renjun’s legs to show the glittering gem jutting out past his cock, and then whines a low, keening noise because fuck, Renjun already prepped himself for this, and Lucas can picture him fingering himself in bed before slipping the toy in and then leaving for the WayV dorms. 

“You sat next to Jong-hoon-hyung driving you over here with a plug in?” Lucas asks, so unbelievably, helplessly turned on by this knowledge now. "Sit there and imagine me?" 

Renjun smiles and tugs Lucas back up for a kiss with his free hand. “Of course. I told you I was excited. Now are you going to fuck me and choke me or are you going to make me wait even longer?” 

Lucas had honestly intended on taking it a little slower, maybe eating Renjun out before all of it, but this certainly changes the game up for him. His dick seems to be in agreement. 

“So pushy,” Lucas chuckles, leaving a trail of kisses from Renjun’s clavicle to his chest. He laves his tongue over Renjun’s nipple, making him hiss out a breath that turns into a gasp, his back arching beautifully up, up, so Lucas can get his hands on either side of Renjun’s ribcage. 

Even in bed, Renjun moves like he’s dancing, graceful and lithe in ways Lucas can only dream of, in possession of absolute control over his body, knowing exactly what he wants without any hesitation in conveying it to Lucas. 

“Please,” Renjun cries out, one hand in Lucas’ hair as he holds him close, Lucas sucking hickeys into Renjun’s skin. “Please baby, I need you inside me.” 

Lucas is not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially when Renjun’s voice pitches up a little, so he takes the end of the plug and starts to pull it out gently while he kisses Renjun, feels Renjun’s teeth graze his lips lightly, whispering, “You need to relax, that’s it,” before the tapered end makes the glide easier. He drops the toy to the side and brings his hand immediately back down to Renjun’s hole and Lucas doesn’t even bother to stifle the moan that makes its way through his chest, his throat, because Renjun is gaping, rim slick with lube, so very ready to take him. 

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” Lucas says, slipping three fingers into Renjun easily, finding his prostate and pressing against the rubbery surface of it. “You’re gonna be the death of me.” 

Renjun wraps his legs around Lucas’ waist, grunting out a noise of impatience. “S-stop teasing me, Xuxi, I’ve been waiting so long.”

He loves Renjun in all ways, in every iteration, but Renjun desperate for him definitely ranks in the top 3. There’s no telling how much lube Renjun actually managed to get into himself, but Lucas only needs to pump his cock in his fist a few times before he’s guiding himself into Renjun’s entrance, pleasure dousing him from the back of his skull to his toes because Renjun is _so wet_ , the slide slick and tight. 

Lucas bottoms out slowly, measured in his movements to give Renjun time to adjust because despite prepping himself, Renjun had used a smaller plug compared to Lucas’ girth—by design, of course. Lucas knows that Renjun loves the stretch of him. 

Renjun’s breathing has gone ragged, quick gasps as he blinks through what Lucas assumes in the initial discomfort of readjusting to his size, peppering Renjun’s jaw with kisses before Renjun finally says, “Okay, move.” 

Lucas rolls his hips back at an agonizingly slow pace, Renjun clamping down tight around him, Renjun’s garbled, “You’re so fucking big,” spurring him on to drag this out, make it good for him like Lucas had intended. 

Renjun’s hand cups his face as Lucas slides his lips over Renjun’s, feels Renjun’s tongue curl against the roof of his mouth, teeth clanking against teeth, saliva stringing between them when Lucas pulls away to whisper, “Are you ready?” 

Renjun nods, crying out once at a particularly punctuated thrust of Lucas’ hips, before saying, “Yes, please.” 

Lucas changes position, pulls back to sit on his haunches, and draws Renjun’s thighs over his own, draping him so that only half of Renjun’s body remains flat on the mattress, and Lucas has an unobstructed view of Renjun’s neck, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows and looks up at Lucas. 

He thrusts in, unhurried, deep, Renjun’s chest rising and falling, until he takes Lucas’ hand and brings it up to his throat, a challenge in his eyes that Lucas can read. Lucas feels the muscles tense and move as he swallows and turns his head, the tendons taut, skin soft where Renjun’s jaw meets his neck. 

Renjun’s neck is so fucking small compared to Lucas’ hand it’s almost terrifying, but Renjun looks up at him with trust and Lucas _loves_ him, so he shifts positions to make sure he won’t topple over, and begins to put pressure on the sides of Renjun’s neck, thumb and index finger pressing into where Lucas knows his carotids are, careful to not press down on Renjun’s windpipe, the slightest pressure on his neck making Renjun gasp. 

Lucas watches Renjun closely, first for signs that he’s enjoying this: how Renjun’s lashes flutter as his eyes roll back, the way Renjun twists his nipple and arches his back; and then, for signs of discomfort, keeps his eyes on the ring of keys that Renjun has clutched in his hand, watches Renjun’s breathing, his jaw slack, and Lucas feels the rush of it, the full knowledge that Renjun has asked him to do this because he trusts him. Lucas could break him, could hurt him, but he would never, and Renjun knows this implicitly, without question. 

“Baby,” Lucas pants out, the thrill coursing through him, pleasure trickling like rainfall. “Baby, you feel so good,” but his hips stutter to a halt as Renjun jangles the keys in hand. Lucas eases up his grip, keeping his hand a weight so as not to overwhelm Renjun, hears Renjun gasp out a quiet, “fuck,” as the pressure loosens. Lucas, still buried inside of Renjun, holds him close, brushing Renjun’s pink hair away from his face as Renjun catches his breath. 

Renjun trembles in his arms, his eyes still closed as Lucas cups his face in his hand, trying to quell the small wave of panic he feels in his chest. “Are you okay? Baby, did I hurt you?”

Renjun’s eyes open, his hips moving in small circles, and Lucas has to work double-time to keep his focus on Renjun’s well-being and _not_ his dick buried in Renjun’s ass. “I’m okay, I swear I’m okay,” Renjun says, bringing Lucas in closer with a hand to the back of his neck to kiss him chastely once before letting go. “I don’t think choking is for me, though,” Renjun laughs, breathless, his voice a little croaky. 

And Lucas nods, understands straight away that this is off the table in the ever-growing list of things he knows turns Renjun on, but now an idea has taken root, after the small sliver of power he’d felt being on the other end of it. 

“What if…” Lucas whispers, angling his hips to push in, still rock-hard from being enveloped in Renjun’s wet heat. “What if you ride me, and try choking me instead?” 

Oh, the look on Renjun’s face is beatific, like Lucas has just given him the keys to heaven. 

“You’d let me?” Renjun asks in wonder, hands raking over Lucas’ torso, over his ribcage, legs coming up on either side of Lucas’ hips. 

“You ask that like I’ve ever denied you anything,” Lucas laughs, and brings his head down for another kiss before locking Renjun’s thigh to his waist and flipping them over, Renjun yelping a bit in his wake. 

This is Lucas’ favorite position: on his back while moves, fluid and entrancing above him, and in an instant, Renjun is resting both his hands on Lucas’ chest, rising until just the tip of Lucas’ cock remains inside him, and then slamming his hips back down, throwing his head back in rapture while Lucas has the breath punched out of him, Renjun’s cock bobbing from the motion and twitching every time Lucas presses against his prostate. 

“Keys, baby,” Renjun instructs, panting over him, and Lucas reaches out blindly for the metal, gripping it in his palm while coherency begins to leave him because Renjun is so fucking tight and Lucas feels like he’s being dragged under. 

Lucas can feel his pulse race faster, a racehorse of a heart now that Renjun’s hand has found its way to Lucas’ neck. Lucas can feel how Renjun has to stretch his hand out, fingers trying to find a good hold on the sides of Lucas’ neck before Lucas feels his press in with more force. He tilts his head back on the pillow, and Renjun moans, “You’re perfect, Xuxi,” and Lucas feels him press around his neck, pressure on the side effectively slowing his circulation, and oh, God, there it is—

“Yes,” Lucas says, the words choked out, his breathing slower as Renjun rides him, his whole body doused in heat and cold as pleasure makes Lucas’ thighs tense up, his toes curl. “Fuck, please baby, I’m so close.” 

Lucas bares his neck and Renjun presses in, alternating the pressure but never fully easing off, and feels it build in his belly, tendrils of sweet, sweet ecstasy curling along his spine. He plants his feet on the mattress, meeting Renjun’s rise and fall, and Lucas’ hand keeps him steady, hand on Renjun’s hip to keep him balanced as Renjun braces himself with one hand on Lucas’ chest and the other around his neck. 

Lucas feels the blood course through him, in his ears, filling his cock, impossibly hard and so, so fucking close to release, and Renjun must know it, must know the tells. Lucas grips onto the keys in his hand, resolute in not dropping them, not jangling them for any reason, because this is euphoria, this is rapture, this is the headiest feeling he has ever experienced in his life, and his release is ripped out of him as his scream is muffled, and distantly he can see Renjun fisting his cock in his hand, knows that Renjun’s orgasm is close as well, but all Lucas knows is this: his toes curling, his seed spilling hot and messy and wet into Renjun, and exaltation as he gasps out, hand still curled at the base of Lucas’ throat—a comforting weight— cock still twitching where Renjun has him fully seated. 

Lucas sees white, and then black, and then technicolor as the ringing in his ears subsides, his thighs splaying open as his afterglow fills him with light from the inside. Renjun has stilled, Lucas still buried to the hilt, Renjun’s cum all over Lucas’ chest. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Renjun says, breathless and full of mirth, a thin sheen of sweat over his chest. 

“Come here,” Lucas says, hoarse now. “Fuck. Oh my God. I have never come that hard before.”

Renjun presses his chest to Lucas’, seemingly uncaring of the mess between them. They’re going to change the sheets and shower anyway. 

“Neither have I,” Renjun says, laughing a bit before leaning in to kiss Lucas, whose lips are dry now from the cold and the gasping. 

Lucas runs his fingers through Renjun’s hair and presses a kiss to his temple. 

“Well, this didn’t turn out how we’d planned but this is a pretty fun surprise,” Lucas says, rubbing his hands over Renjun’s back as his boyfriend melts against him. 

Renjun hums, content and sated, boneless against him. “Thank you,” he whispers. 

“For what?” 

“For all of this,” Renjun says, pushing up to look Lucas in the eye. “For trying this out, for trusting me.”

Renjun, for the most part, isn’t very big on the platitudes, preferring to hide his affection for Lucas with little quips and in his actions, but once in a while he’ll get soft, say a little more than he’s used to when he’s vulnerable like this. 

Lucas takes it like a gem offered in his hand. 

“You know I’ll do anything you ask, baby,” Lucas replies, smiling up at him as Renjun begins to lift up off of Lucas’ flaccid cock, wincing a little. 

Renjun flops unceremoniously down next to him, greedy for Lucas’ embrace. 

The comedown is always like this—cuddling until they finally halt themselves out of bed to clean up. They’ve probably got a good two more hours until the rest of WayV return, so Lucas relishes in this chance to just slow down and hold Renjun close. 

He’d thought Renjun had started to doze off, until, “Hey, so how do you feel about collars?” 

Lucas huffs out a breath through his nose, curls in on Renjun closer to wrap his arms and legs around him, and noses as Renjun’s temple. 

“Okay, I’ll bite,” Lucas laughs. “What about collars?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/johnnyseo_paws/status/1307679503318020102?s=20%E2%80%9D%20rel=)


End file.
